


I want to taste you, Eddie.

by Vindit



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Choking, Deepthroating, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Simultaneous Orgasm, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindit/pseuds/Vindit
Summary: Eddie Brock's growing sexual frustration starts to rub off on Venom. The symbiote finally decides to take matters into his own hands.





	I want to taste you, Eddie.

Eddie Brock was sitting on a couch, watching a stupid TV show, enjoying a cold beer and a big chicken sandwich. It was a Friday evening and he had nothing better to do, so he could just sit there, eat and relax, though it was becoming rather boring.

Few months ago, he would easily find himself something to do to relax and have fun at the same time, but now...

 **I know what you're thinking, Eddie,**  said Venom, his voice resonating inside the human's head.  **I can feel your frustration and it's really starting to annoy me.**

“The fuck you're talking about?” Eddie cleared his throat and put down the empty bottle.

 **Oh, Eddie.**  Venom laughed.  **I'm in your head, inside you, I know everything. You haven't jerked off even once since we've met and the tension is becoming so fucking-**

“The fuck?!” Eddie, startled by the symbiote's words, stood up from the couch. “I'd rather die than-” Venom immediately made him sit down again, black tendrils appearing slowly all over the human's fit body.

**You know I already saw you naked? Every time you take a shower or-**

“We agreed not to talk about that!” Eddie felt his face getting red. “And it's not like I'm going to jerk off with you watching!”

 **I don't have to just watch,**  Venom offered, appearing next to Eddie, a huge smile on his face, the tendrils getting teasingly close to the human's thighs and nipples,  **I can help. I want to know how it feels like, Eddie,** Venom admitted, starting to caress Eddie's hot cheek with the tip of his long, wet tongue.

“No fucking way!” Eddie stood up again and decided to leave the apartment, suddenly in need of some fresh air. “We're done talking.”

 

* * *

 

“Fuck it,” Eddie Brock decided a week later, on another boring Friday evening. “I can't do this any longer. I’m going to fucking explode.”

 **Do what, Eddie?**  Venom asked curiously.  **Oh, you're thinking about what I'm thinking?**

“Just shut up.” Eddie clenched his teeth. “Maybe I should lock you up in a jar or something while I-” he started, but was suddenly interrupted by a loud gasp that came out from his mouth. “Fuck!” He felt his hand reach quickly under his pants and grab his cock, though the hand was now all black, slightly wet and not really his. “What are you-”

**Let me prove that I can help you with that, Eddie.**

“You don't need to-” Eddie gasped again.

He could feel both his cock getting touched and the hand touching his cock. It was like masturbating and getting a handjob at the same time. Fucking strange and fucking hot.

The black hand was moving all over Eddie's cock, in every direction, pulsing, thick tendrils slowly wrapping around the hardening length and reaching for Eddie's twitching balls. It felt great. Too great to keep protesting. New slimy tendrils grew from Eddie’s warmed-up body and started to impatiently remove his pants.

“Fuck-” Eddie moaned, his breath shorter, his heartbeat faster.

 **Told you.**  Eddie could feel Venom's voice and tendrils shake in anticipation.  **Just let me.**

“Fine.” He agreed, frowning. He clenched his left, free hand on the couch, getting overwhelmed with pleasure. “But then we'll never talk about-” Eddie groaned when Venom's strong hand and multiple tendrils tightened around his balls and his hard cock and made it drip with precum. Eddie's entire body got hot and flushed, his mouth half-opened, eyes closed.

Venom’s tendrils caressed every inch of Eddie’s body, playing with his vulnerable neck, sensitive nipples, wrapping slightly too thigh around his shaking tights. They were surly going to leave some marks.

The symbiote couldn’t get enough of the human’s warm skin, rapid pulse and dripping cock. He felt it all under his tendrils and tongue but he also had access to Eddie’s thoughts and the overwhelming pleasure he was feeling. Venom couldn’t believe that they waited so fucking long to do it.

It was mind-blowing, for both of them, individually and together.

“Fuck, I’m-” Eddie leaned back and looked at the ceiling, his eyes rolling back, his mouth wide opened. “I’m close…”

Venom just couldn’t help himself, he enthusiastically put his tongue inside Eddie’s inviting mouth. The human trembled at the sudden intrusion but strong tendrils kept him in his place, forcing him to allow the muscular tongue to slip deep into his throat.

Saliva and slime started dripping from Eddie’s lips and chin, drops flowing down his shaking chest. His mouth was so full he had no other choice but to keep it wide open and try to relax his stuffed throat. Venom’s tongue was reaching so deep that Eddie started gagging and his eyes got glassy.

More tendrils grew from their black hand and moved towards Eddie’s neglected hole, spreading his ass and teasing it gently while other tendrils kept playing with Eddie’s cock and balls, not so gently at all.

 **Come for me, Eddie,**  said Venom, pulling his tongue out of Eddie’s throat and mouth and finally letting him breath. He ran his sharp teeth over the human’s tasty neck, thinking about biting it just a bit.

He didn’t need to ask again, Eddie came moaning and shaking, his cum spreading all over their hand and tendrils, Venom letting his teeth sink into Eddie’s neck, feeling their overpowering orgasm just as strong as Eddie did.

Drops of blood dripped down Eddie’s arm and chest, his skin all wet, his cock and thighs soaking with cum and Venom’s slime. The couch was in no better shape.

Eddie was breathing heavily, resting his head on the back of the couch, eyes closed. He didn’t mind the pain in his neck, still numbed by his immense afterglow.

 **To think about it, I never really tasted you, Eddie**. Venom appeared in front of his human, his sharp fingers resting on the couch next to Eddie’s legs.

Eddie watched as Venom’s long tongue reached to his spent dick and started licking him dry. He gulped, not going to protest, but clearly embarrassed by the suggestive view.

 **Damn.**  Venom grinned after he swallowed the very last drop of Eddie’s delicious cum. Now he wanted to taste even more of his human’s body.  **Let's do this again,** he added, clearly enjoying himself way more than any of them could expect.

“What?” Eddie laid his hand on his sweaty forehead. “I need to rest, you-”

 **You'll rest on the bed.**  Venom decided indisputably, took Eddie to the bedroom without waiting a moment longer and threw him on their grey sheets.

“I can’t do it again just yet…” Eddie looked at Venom, who was leaning over him. The symbiote’s tendrils were once again wrapping all around the human’s body, starting to undress him from any clothes he still had left on him.

 **We’re not in a hurry,**  Venom replied, licking the blood from Eddie’s neck, arm and chest. Eddie moaned painfully.  **I’ll take care of that,**  Venom promised.  **Once we are done,**  he added with a wide smile, clearly not going to stop at just one bite.

“You can’t just–” Eddie wanted to protest, but Venom simply stooped licking his neck and put his tongue straight into Eddie’s throat, enjoying its pulsating tightness.

Eddie trembled and moaned around Venom’s tongue, once again getting his face all soaked with saliva and slime. The symbiote’s tendrils wrapped themselves around Eddie’s cock, hungry to taste it, but not moving yet. Thick and wet tentacles tightened around Eddie’s waist, thighs and arms and picked him up from the bed, holding him just a little above it.

Eddie had to rely on the tentacles for support, not being able to reach to the sheets, completely at Venom’s mercy. His back was arched, his mouth full, his cock held tightly and teased.

 **Finally, it's getting hard again,**  Venom said when he freed Eddie’s used throat. He guided more tendrils towards the human’s mouth, nipples and neck. Some filled his throat in place of his tongue, some wrapped themselves tightly around his nipples, squeezing them hard. The biggest tentacle started chocking the human, pressing against his blood vessels.

Eddie screamed around the slimy tendrils filling his mouth when he felt Venom’s long tongue push against his hole. The tongue entered Eddie moments later, making the human’s entire body shiver.

The tendrils that were fucking Eddie’s throat backed off, finally letting him breath, the tentacle wrapped around his neck loosed a bit as well. The rest still held him tightly over the bed, bruising and wetting his sensitive skin.

“Just...” Eddie whispered, barely able to talk, his lips soaked with slime. “Just fuck me already,” he begged, desperate for Venom to fill him completely and fuck him senseless.

 **Shouldn't I prepare you first?**  He heard Venom’s aroused voice inside his head, the symbiote’s tongue fucking his ass deeper than Eddie thought was even possible. He could see Venom’s tongue moving under his skin. It was the creepiest and the hottest thing he saw in his life.

“I don't care-” he added, quickly interrupted by the tendrils entering his throat and the tentacle once again tightening around his neck, disturbing his blood flow, making his head spin with pleasure.

 **Let's keep your mouth full, Eddie.**  Venom decided and continued to lick the human’s hole outside and inside, tasting every delicious inch, making sure that his human was dripping wet with his slime and ready to be fucked by something even longer and bigger.

Eddie gasped when Venom’s tongue left his gaping hole and the tendrils that were wrapped around his cock started moving and pulsating, getting him close to the edge.

He could breathe only when Venom’s tentacles let him, his moans muffled by the tendrils in his mouth, his throat getting fucked so hard and deep Eddie just knew it was going to be sore for at least a few days, his skin getting covered in bruises where the strong tentacles held him firmly.

It was painful, it was stirring, it was more than he could take and he loved everything about it.

Venom’s loud moan suddenly filled the room and Eddie’s head. The symbiote shivered with pleasure when he wrapped his entire body around the human, covering him with slime and blackness and finally letting his biggest and most sensitive tentacle enter Eddie’s well-prepared hole.

Venom started thrusting the tentacle inside Eddie, making it pulse, wiggle, swell and fill in every wet and warm inch, till he got so deep that Eddie arched his back, felt weak and got tunnel vision.

Eddie felt like he was floating, his body heavy and his head light, just as close to coming a he was to passing out, his ears ringing, his eyes rolled all the way back. He looked like a mess, barely breathing, covered in wet, slime and blood, his face red with almost unconscious expression, overwhelmed with the pervasive overstimulation.

Venom, feeling how close they were to coming again, ran his pointy fingers down Eddie’s trembling chest, leaving bloody scratches in his skin. Then he leaned over his exhausted human and pushed his hard tentacle as hard into Eddie’s hole as he could, all his tendrils simultaneously tightening around the human, squeezing him to the limit.

Venom bit Eddie’s arm, sinking his long teeth deep inside the human’s tasty skin and muscles, making Eddie come hard screaming in pain. Making  _them_  come hard screaming, the mind-blowing orgasm completely blurring any distinction left between them.

The tentacles laid half-conscious Eddie on the bed and started disappearing, together with all the tendrils, healing Eddie’s wounds in the process, but purposefully leaving some of the bruises intact.

Eddie opened his eyes a few minutes later, not able to move, his body and bed all messy, his hole gaping and dripping with Venom’s thick fluids.

He smiled faintly and heard breathing that was not his.

“Are you... panting?” he asked, amused.

 **I'm not!**  Venom replied, offended, appearing next to Eddie, laying on their bed, tired.

“Fuck me,” Eddie took a deep breath, touched his neck and licked his lips. “I think this was the best sex I've ever had.”

Venom was silent for a moment.

 **It was the first sex I've ever had,** he finally replied.

“What?!” Eddie turned to the symbiote, slowly regaining his strength and grinning like an idiot. “That's so sweet, really, I was your first?”

**Stop laughing! Don't you dare say another-**

“Make me,” said Eddie teasingly, already missing the feeling of Venom's long and wet tongue deep inside him. “Third time's a charm, right?”


End file.
